Doomed For Eternity?
by Aria Riddle
Summary: When Vernon dumps Harry at 'Training Camp' for the summer, Harry thinks that life couldn't get any worse. Instead, he finds acceptance, happiness and a family. But what will happen when an unexpected visitor shows up? currently being re-written


**Disclaimer: **(I will only put this once in the story) I don't own anything Harry Potter related. The character Mama Tequila I borrowed from Bryce Courtenay's book, 'Tandia'.

**A/N – This will be set at the beginning of Harry's 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. Sorry the first few chapters are a bit short I have been trying to rework them to make them a bit better. **

**Chapter 1 – Uncle Vernon's Surprise **

**July, 1997**

It was a long and uneventful trip home after the end of Harry's sixth year. Once again he had been forced back to the Dursley's residence, even though Voldemort had finally been defeated just months prior. Dumbledore had said it was the safest place for him right now, especially with stray Death Eaters still on the loose and angry families of the convicted Death Eaters bent on extracting revenge.

Harry had nearly begged Dumbledore not to send him back, but at the end of the day it was only a few weeks really...wasn't it? He had survived them for 15 years what was the worst that could happen?

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked suspiciously as he sat beside Uncle Vernon in the car. They had been driving for a few hours, an endless journey past towns into the middle of nowhere.

"To your new training camp," his uncle replied with an evil grin on his face, malice shining clearly in his beady, pig-like eyes.

"A _what?_" Harry asked, confused. Images of St Brutus' came to mind. "But… I'm not allowed, I mean, with the Death Eaters…" he trailed off at the glare that his uncle gave him. Harry sighed. How had it come to this? He could stand up to the evilest wizard currently in existence with no problem, but he couldn't even find the courage to talk back to his own uncle.

Vernon Dursley's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He restrained himself from hitting his nephew round the head . Usually he wouldn't have bothered, except he needed to make a good impression at this 'camp' that he was taking the boy to and it wouldn't do well for him to turn up bruised.

"While you are in my care, you will do as you're told – is that clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied with a resigned sigh. He winced in remembrance of the beating that he had received last time he tried to stand up to his uncle.

_**Flashback to last summer**_

_A strong meaty hand clamped down on the 16 year old boy's neck, making Harry wince as it gripped his abused flesh. His entire body ached after the beating it had just received._

_"Don't try to run away again, you useless, ungrateful brat, or else. Next time I won't be so lenient." _

_'Lenient?' Harry briefly wondered, before his uncle grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked his head back at a painful angle, forcing Harry to look him in the eye. _

_"Is that clear?" _

_"Yes, Uncle Vernon" _

_His uncle grinned nastily. _

_"Now be a good boy and hold still."_

_Harry had to hold back his tears as the monster that called himself his 'uncle' smiled cruelly and proceeded to strip the boy naked and unzip his own pants. He then shoved Harry's head roughly into his crotch._

_"Suck!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Harry shuddered in revulsion at the memory, thankful that his uncle had never raped him but fearing that it was only a matter of time. Perhaps this 'camp' wouldn't be so bad after all, if it got him away from his uncle. Come July 31st, he would be able to use magic legally as he would be considered an adult. By the nasty grin on Vernon's face it looked like Vernon had slightly overlooked that little fact. A small smirk played on the corners of Harry's mouth.

"Nearly there," Uncle Vernon's excited tone shattered his train of thought.

Harry looked out the window and noted that they now appeared to be in a rather quiet part of the country, and he had no idea where he would begin to tell his friends to start looking for him if Hedwig ever found her way back to him.

His friends. Thinking about them brought a lump to Harry's throat, as he thought about how much fun Ron and Hermione must have been having right now at the Burrow. They hadn't owled him once all the summer, not even to say 'Hey Harry, how are you? Hermione sends her love and Ginny says hi'. They were probably too engrossed in each other to even think about him. None of them cared enough to even try to contact him, not Tonks, not Moody, or even Remus… Thinking of Remus immediately reminded him of Sirius. If Sirius were here, he would have done something. He wouldn't have had to stay at the Dursley's any longer, that was for sure.

The crunch of gravel and screeching of brakes brought him out of his thoughts.

"We're here boy, get out of the car."

Already uneasy, Harry's suspicions now peaked. His uncle wasn't doing this for nothing. He hadn't hit him once, or even yelled, and he seemed to be struggling to behave himself.

Harry looked around with a sense of foreboding, wondering why his uncle could possibly have brought him to an old, decrepit-looking, grey concrete building. Despite himself, Harry glanced at the place curiously. The windows had been painted black so that it was impossible to see inside. A worn sign hanging above the door proudly proclaimed: 'The Big Bang' in large, loopy letters, peeling black paint on a faded red dyed wood. Above this was a dimly flashing red light – Harry's eyes widened as he turned to look at the unpleasant grin stretching across his uncle's face. Only one kind of place that he could think of had a red flashing light above their door…


End file.
